In a muffler device connected to a rear end portion of an exhaust pipe extending from an internal combustion engine of a vehicle, there has conventionally been known an arrangement, in which a tail pipe constituting an exhaust outlet is bent in a desired direction, for example, outward of the vehicle. See, for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei 5-38122.
A reduction in the size and weight of the bodies and a reduction in exhaust noise is at a premium in newly released vehicles. When an attempt is made to reduce the size of the muffler main body and enhance the noise reduction performance in line with the aforementioned needs, the arrangement cited above could result in the escape of exhaust gas.